


So-u-l-mate-angelo AU

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: Jasper - Fandom, Percy/Annabeth - Fandom, Solangelo - Fandom, caleo - Fandom
Genre: Birth Solmate Sentence Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: https://pin.it/yvfa6wzkylxvmx





	1. Chapter 1

https://pin.it/yvfa6wzkylxvmx

 

When William Solace was born he had the words- 

“ Threat Level Midnight is by far the best movie ever created. ”

-On the inside of his forearm. It wasn’t until he binge watched The Office he appreciated it. 

When Nico di Angelo was born he had the words-

“ Who just said that?! You?! You’re the one! ”

-On the inside of his forearm. 

 

I had some inspiration from that link and decided to do a three to four chapter for this AU


	2. Will won’t wait

Will would look at his sister in envy, don’t get me wrong he was overjoyed for her but he wanted what she had with Lou. Not only did that tattoo disappear ( the tattoo disappears when you meet your soulmate or if your soulmate dies ) but he could see the love the had for each other and all he wanted was to have that with his Threat Level Midnight enthusiast sooner rather than later. 

It wasn’t like Will was just now, conveniently thinking about this specific thing. He thought about it whenever he saw a happy couple rid of their tattoos. Before Kayla had met Lou she had the most embarrassing soul tattoo ever. “ Dude, stop sucking that ice-cream he’s looking at you and I can see his erection. ” She always wore long sleeves. Will had been there when they met and Kayla was immediately head over heels where as Lou couldn’t stop grinning. Will had also seen some unhappy soulmate discoveries, like Austin and Mitchell. Mitchell had been shocked at first but it had fused into frustration which led to him getting all mad and to storm out- Austin followed him and whatever he said must have soothed the guy because the next day they were making out. 

He wanted his soulmate.


End file.
